


Lucidium

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: A man wakes up in the middle of the forest, with no recollection of his name, or why he is there. In doing so, he stumbles across little Zephyr Haddock, the child of the man who he used to feud with.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Prolouge

Krogan darted through the woods, his breathing heavy and erratic. His legs were burning, and his sides ached

Wingbeats sound above him, in tune with the thudding of his heart.

Trees rush by him, and Krogan takes a quick look to the sky, only to see the outline of that dreaded dragon floating overhead.

Krogan swivels his head back around, just in time to see the tree rushing towards him.

Before he can readjust himself, Krogan slams headfirst into the tree trunk.

Glazed, brown irises slide open to the middle of a forested glade, and a throbbing ache in his temples. The man reaches an olive-skinned hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples with a small moan.

The man’s vision is blurry and shifting, while his eye socket throbs angrily with pain.

He slowly pushed his hand down his face, and gently ran his fingers across the skin under his eye.

The man hissed sharply, and retracts his hand from the swollen flesh.

His left eyelid is swollen and sensitive, while scratches and scrapes slowly ooze crimson from his face and hands.

He slowly gets up, his whole body swaying, while his vision gyrates, and his stomach churns unhappily.

The man hobbles towards the edge of the trees, his footing unsure and clumsy from doubling over to try and make the hollow ache in his stomach go away.

The man abruptly stumbles over a tree root, and doubles over, placing a hand against the tree to his right, and rips his mask from his face, eyes wide.

He stands against the tree, shivering, as burning globs of liquid begin crawling up his throat.

Groaning, the man wipes his lips off, and his eyes water from the fumes wafting up from the reeking, rotten pile of food.

His vision begins to darken around the edges, and he shivers. He stands to his full height, and stumbles away from the tree. His head feels full of cotton.

His head lolls over, and he promptly passes out.

The man awakens a second time, in the middle of a small grove, to the soft groaning of his stomach and deep hunger pains.

The man shakily places his hands underneath himself, and slowly pulls himself to his feet to look around.

His vision darkens momentarily, and the man shakes his head, and pulls his mask over his lips to keep them out of the chilly air. 

The man shivers, as the night air coils around him, and he quickly takes the pin in his cloak, and shifts it slightly to the side, allowing the fabric to coil around his shoulders snugly.

His metal bracers feel like ice against his arms, and the man looks down at them.

He flips over his hands, and looks at the strange gears and latches keeping them around his arms.

‘ _ How do I take these off? _ ,’ the man tilts his head, and moves a shaky hand to the latch on the right bracer, and pauses. He’s throat tightens nervously. That didn’t feel like the right latch.

The man gently sifts through his head for a few minutes, trying desperately to find an answer to his question, but all his memories are muted and fuzzy, with all of the words being said sounding like they are coming from under deep water.

‘ _ Why can’t I remember anything? _ ’ he blinks his eyes, and a dull throbbing begins pounding inside of his head. The man places a hand to his temples, and moans, as a sharp stab of pain shoves itself into his gut.

Fuzzy memories of running through a forest, of being chased flash through his head. A fuzzy, incomprehensible name flashes through his head, something he can’t quite make out besides it being a name.

‘ _ Is that… _ ’ His head gives a throb ‘ _ My name? _ ’ The man’s head begins to fill with shadows again, and this time, he can hear his heart throbbing in his ears loudly.

His legs give out from underneath him, and everything goes dark again.

The man slowly crawls into consciousness with a wavering moan. 

His stomach gives a low groan, and the man once again pulls himself to his feet, with shaking thighs and a burning hunger.

The man shifts, and he notices the weight on his back for the first time. The man places his hand behind his head, and immediately reels his hand back, as a sharp blade digs into his hand.

The man yelps, and cradles his hand to his chest, watching the thin ribbons of crimson liquid flow lazily from his palm.

The man blinks down at the wound, and closes his cloak around himself tighter, fingering at his belt nervously.

He can’t see anything out of his left eye anymore, as his eyelids are swollen shut.

The man pushes it off, and decides to limp over to the small pond in the middle of the green-grassed and slightly foggy glade.

Small fish dart lazily through the crystal-clear water, and The man settles onto his haunches, then stays completely still, waiting.

A small, silvery fish darts towards him, and he lashes out, spraying water all over himself, and tightly wrapping his hands around the squirming animal.

The fish flops onto the bank, and he pulls a curved, serrated knife from his boot.

He stabs it into the fish, and waits for it to stop squirming before he picks it up, pulls his mask down, and shoves it into his mouth.

For the moment, his stomach is full, and the man backs away from the water, shivering from the cool chill from the droplets cluttering his body.

He glances around the glade again, until he spots a small space under one of the large pine trees on the outskirts of the clearing.

The man scuttles underneath the branches, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_ The man’s eyes dart fearfully around the small cage, his eyes brimming with tears. He hates this place, hates this stupid cage, and hates the feeling of being trapped. He glances down the hallway fearfully, as heavy, booted footsteps echo down the hall. _

_ His chains rattle when he scuttles into the corner farthest away from the door. _

_ A man slowly comes into view, his horrendously scarred face set into a furious scowl, his green eyes glaring into his soul.  _

_ “Your time is up, Krogan. _ ”


	2. Chapter One

Zephyr watches the wolves circle her hungrily, with big fat tears rolling down her face. Mommy and Daddy had been right to tell her not to wander around in the forest at night, it was too dangerous.

The lead wolf snarled, and Zephyr whimpered softly.

She hugs her arms to her chest, and closes her eyes.

A snap of twigs makes her eyes crack open, as the wolves make noises of confusion.

The wolves seem distracted, and Zephyr slowly gets up, pressing herself against her tree, right as a bluish blur streaks out of the bushes, and slams into the lead wolf.

The wolf yelps, and little, crimson droplets fly from its body as it streaks through the air.

The blur settles into the shape of a tall, cloaked stranger.

Zephyr tilts her head. She can’t tell if the person is a girl or a boy underneath the hood and cloak, but, boy they sure are _tall_ \- taller than her father, even by a longshot.

The other wolves look back towards their leader, and growl at the stranger, who grunts, shifting a huge, spiky axe off of their back, and settling into a practiced, deadly stance, both hands gripping the axe’s handle in a white-knuckled grip.

The leader of the wolves gets up, snarling.

It lunges at the stranger, who dodges the wolf effortlessly, and the stranger swivels around to face the wolf, as it lands on the ground, and promptly slams the axe in between the wolf’s shoulders with a loud grunt.

Zephyr’s eyes widen, and blood splats against the stranger’s cloak, and the wolf lays, dying at their feet, as they turn to the other wolves, ripping their axe from the dead wolf’s shoulders.

The other wolves came at them.

The stranger settled into a wide-footed stance, and slammed their axe into the first wolf’s head, sending it spinning through the air, and crumpling to the ground at the far end of the clearing.

They snarl at the two remaining wolves, who whimper, and skitter off, tails in between their legs.

Zephyr shivers, as the stranger turns to her, strapping their axe back across their shoulders.

“Are you alright, little one?” The stranger’s voice is deep and smooth, but quiet, like the soft blankets in Zephyr’s room. So they are a ‘he’, after all.

She smiles, and nods her head.

The stranger walks up to her, his gait slow and careful.

He folds himself down onto his haunches, and gently pulls her towards him, lifting her arms and running his fingers across her stomach.

“What are you doing, Mister?” Zephyr asks nervously, and the man looks up at her with a pair of glittering, brown eyes.

“Are you hurt?” He rumbles questioningly, and Zephyr blinks at him.

“No, Mister.” His dark eyes glint at her from underneath his hood and mask, and flutter across her own, flashing blue in the light of the moon.

He stands up, and pulls her to her feet with one large, long-fingered hand.

“Where are your parents, little one?” he asks softly.

“I don’ know. I got lost.” she stated sheepishly, and the man glanced around the clearing, his eyes pausing behind her.

Zephyr let’s out a startled yelp. The man lifts her into his arms, which are warm, squishy and soft, with a strange hardness that shifts with his movements.

He wraps his cloak around her, and starts to walk.

Zephyr presses her head into his broad chest.

She tries keeping her eyes open, but her exhaustion slowly pulls at the edges of her consciousness, with the sound of the man’s strong heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

“Wake up, little one.” The man’s voice is soft when Zephyr is pulled from her dreams, and she looks up at him.

“You are home.”

He sets her down at the edge of the forest, and backs into the bushes.

“Go tell your mother and father, young one.”

“Okay, mister.” she gets up, and starts walking back towards her house, and pauses.

“I’m Zephyr.”

He tilts his head at her slightly.

“I… do not remember my name, child.”

She frowns.

“Why?”

“I do not know.” He hastily takes a step into the short grass, and pushes her towards her house. “Go.”

Zephyr smiles.

“Okay, bye!”

The man tilts his head, and settles back down into the bushes, watching the family’s overjoyed reunion with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Although, when Zephyr waves at him, her father and mother shoot furtive glances at one another, their confusion evident.

The man’s stomach swirls nervously.

He recognized the two from somewhere. 

\-----------------------

Morning broke on the forest with a flutter of light across the horizon.

The man’s eyes peel open, and he stretches with a loud yawn, squishing his eyes closed, still exhausted. 

His head throbs angrily, and he reaches a hand up to his head with a soft groan.

He aches more than he did yesterday, but that was probably from sleeping in a tree all night, so he could really only blame himself for that.

The man climbs down the tree trunk, landing on the ground with a soft thud, as he goes to gather his things.

The man walks through the forest for a little while, until he comes to a small stream. He leans down, cups his fingers into the water, and takes a sharp sniff of it. It smells fine. He pulls his mask down, so he could take a drink of the liquid.

The water is refreshingly cool as it travels down his throat, and the man sighs. It helped him think clearer.

He quickly takes some time to look at himself in the crystalline waters, taking in his scar that ran from the left side of his lip, and cut through the facial hair on the side of his jaw. 

The man poked at it gently, flinching at the small, sharp ache that stabbed into his jaw, and pulled his hand away, blinking.

A flash of agony and trickling warmth, screaming rushes to the forefront of his mind, as his eyes trace up the pale, white scar that ripped up his still swollen eye.

The cuts on his face had begun to sting slightly, and already had swollen, red welts around them.

Something told the man that that wasn’t good.

The man rubs his fingers along the edge of one of the cuts, hissing at the sharp pain that radiated from the wound.

Why did they hurt so bad?


	3. Chapter Two

Zephyr wandered aimlessly through the woods, clutching her slightly crumpled drawing in one fist.

She’d decided to give the man a name- Blue; after his cloak. 

Zephyr comes across a small stream, and she looks around at the sound of splashing nearby.

Then, she spots him- Blue is sitting over the edge of the stream not much farther down.

Zephyr smiles brightly, and starts to walk over towards where her new friend was.

Blue stiffens as she approaches, and he turns to her. She smiles at him, and then tilts her head. She hadn’t been able to tell due to the darkness last night, but Blue was hurt.

His face was covered in red, swollen scratches, and a bruise had swelled his left eye shut.

She could see his face too- he had his mask and hood off, which revealed a deep, chocolate brown eye, thick, curly black hair, and well-trimmed facial hair, both of which had the smallest hints of silver beginning to show through its strands.

He gave her a weak smile. He looked tired.

“You tryin’ to get lost again, kid?” he asks, and Zephyr shakes her head.

“No mister.”

He chuckles, and then tilts his head.

“I made you something,” she pauses, and holds out the crumpled drawing to him. “It’s to thank you for saving me.”

Blue looks at the drawing, and gently takes it from her hands.

“Thank you, little one.”

Zephyr smiles brightly.

“I came up with a name for you!” she states excitedly, as Blue stands, giving another soft chuckle. “Do you like Blue?”

He gives her a small, toothy grin, and nods slowly.

Zephyr beams, as Blue tucks the drawing underneath his shirt.

“Do your parents know you are out here?” he asks softly, as he stands to his feet.

“My daddy does, yes.” she states.

Blue sighs, and starts walking back towards the forest, and Zephyr blinks.

“Why are you walking funny? Are you hurt?”

Blue pauses, and looks back at her, before he shakes his head.

“You should go home, kid.”

Zephyr runs to catch up with him, and slows to a walking pace once she reaches him.

“No, I know you are hurt, Blue. I wanna help you!” she cries, and he glances over at her with a nervous little smile.

“You don’t need to help me, little one.” he grunts, and she frowns.

“You need help, Blue! You are hurt!” she states, as they walk into a small, grassy clearing.

Zephyr takes her time to glance around at the small area. There is a small pond on the opposite side of the clearing, surrounded by small boulders and pebbles. Sunlight streams through the mixed canopy of leaves and pine needles in wide, fluttering streams.

Zephyr looks back towards Blue, who is busy picking up his bags and his weapon. After organizing himself, he clips his weapon to his back, and slings his bags over one of his broad shoulders.

“Please?” she begs- it was the least that she could do to help her new friend.

He turns to her with a small frown on his features, before he sighs softly.

“Alright, kid, fine. Take me where you want me to go.”

Little Zephyr knew exactly where she was going, somehow, although Blue; he’d have to get used to calling himself that; had a hard time keeping up with her surprisingly quick pace with his bad leg.

It had seemed to have gotten worse overnight, and he was starting to think sleeping up in that tree had been a bad idea.

Zephyr suddenly slowed, and Blue paused with her, as she turned to look at him.

“Am… am I going too fast?” she asked quietly, and Blue huffed loudly.

“No, no, you’re fine, kid.”

Zephyr’s little brows cinched together, before she walked over to him, and slid her tiny hand into his palm.

“Come on. It’s not that much farther.” she urges, and then they are moving again.

The small path through the trees they are on slowly begins to widen and slope downwards, and soon, Blue is able to see the outskirts of a small village.

Zephyr leads him towards the village, and he limps on behind her into the slightly busy streets.

He can feel the other villager's leery gazes on him as he passes them by, and he keeps his eye to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Zephyr pulls on his hand, and he looks at her.

“Come on, this way.”

Blue sighs softly, as she leads him towards a relatively large, brown hut, which is adorned with the beautifully carved lizard head.

She pushes the door open, and Blue pauses to look around the house, which is well furnished, and quite beautiful.

“Zephyr, what are you-”

Blue turns his head to look at the sound of the voice, and comes face to face with a short, portly blond with soft, grass green eyes.

“- doing here?” the man tilts his head to the side, and blue gives him a nervous smile.

“Remember about the man I told you about yesterday, Uncle Fishlegs?” she chirps, and the man nods.

“Well, yes, but-”

“I would like you to meet Blue!”


	4. Chapter Three

Blue blinked in confusion at the man’s terrified expression.

“Zephyr, where did you find him?” the man yelps. 

Blue takes a nervous step back, only for Zephyr to place a hand on his thigh.

“He needs help Uncle Fishlegs!” she states, and he looks at the man with a slightly blank expression on his face.

The blond looks him up and down, and then sighs softly.

“Come here, let me take a look at you.” he begrudgingly states, as he walks over to a small cot on the far wall of the room.

Zephyr gently nudges Blue forwards, and he limps his way over to the cot, and sits down.

The man comes back over, and pulls a stool with him.

He reaches a hand out, and Blue reels away from it, as the man gives him a small frown.

“It’s alright.”

Blue leans forward again, and the man gently runs a hand along his face, and then pokes a finger along the swollen edge of one of the cuts on Blue’s face.

Krogan yanks his head back with a pained yelp. 

The blond’s frown deepens.

“Those are getting infected.”

He gets up, and walks over to a small shelf.

“Do you remember how you got them?”

Blue blinks.

He doesn’t.

“No.”

The man sighs softly, and reaches down underneath the shelf, and pulls out a glass bottle of clear liquid, a small rag, and a few small rolls of white cloth, before coming and sitting back down. 

“Hold still. This is going to sting, and I don’t want this pain to last longer than it needs to.” he uncorks the bottle, and a sharp, nose wrinkling odor wafts from the bottle.

Blue’s lip twitches, and he wrinkles his nose in disgust, as the blond dumps a small amount of the liquid onto the rag.

Blue hears Zephyr's little feet on the floorboards, before she hops up on the cot next to him.

The blond sighs, and gently runs the rag along the first of the cuts, and, at first, there is nothing. But then, there’s a sharp, burning pain, and he hisses loudly, as the blond quickly pats the rag along the rest of the cuts.

Then, he unravels one of the rolls of fabric, and quickly runs it underneath his jaw, and wraps it up around and over his swollen eye. The fabric makes his eye itch, and he shifts slightly, uncomfortable.

Finally, he clips it along the back of his head.

“Alright! You’re done.”

“Uncle Fishlegs, he’s been limping. I think you need to check his leg.”

Fishlegs.

Blue tilts his head slightly. He’s heard that name before, but he can’t remember from where he’d heard it.

Fishlegs sighs softly, and bends down, before pausing.

“...You don’t mind me taking off your boots, do you?” the man’s grass green eyes dart up to his own, and Blue shakes his head slowly.

“Okay, good.”

Fishlegs slowly pulls off his boots, and then his socks, and then takes his right leg into his hands.

He takes a sharp intake of breath, and quickly gets up.

“What’s wrong?” Blue asks softly, and Fishlegs glances at him, as he collects some small, wooden twigs, and more of the cloth rolls.

“You have a sprained ankle. If I don’t wrap it, it won’t heal properly, and you’ll be limping for the rest of your life.”

Blue gives a nervous, strangled gasp, and Fishlegs sits back down.

He pulls that leg into his lap, and first places the two wooden sticks on either side of his leg.

He quickly straightens out his foot, and Blue gasps in pain- oh that  _ hurt _ . 

The pain is gone as quick as it came, and by then, Fishlegs has his ankle wrapped.

“You need to rest now.”

Blue tilts his head at him, and Zephyr gets up from the bed.

“What? I just slept.”

“Lay down. You aren’t putting any weight on that leg for a while now, okay?”

Blue huffs, but pulls off his cloak, and lays down.

Eventually, he drifts off again.


	5. Chapter Four

_ “No! Please, take me instead! Please!” Krogan looks down at the woman scrabbling at his legs helplessly, sobbing and screaming. _

_ She looks up at him, and his eyes harden. Her child was going to a good cause. He would be fine. Couldn’t she see that? She should be  _ happy _ that her son was getting to live. _

_ Krogan pulled his sword from his belt, and swiftly ripped the weapon through her neck. _

_ “It’s for the best, Krogan. You know this.” Krogan looks down at the bleeding body with a tilted head, as one of Drago’s large hands cupped his shoulder. _

_ “Come now, boy. We have a lot to do.” _

Blue snapped awake, his pupil shrinking to a pinprick of blackness against the almost blinding light.

Once his eyes adjusted, he blinked slowly. The dream was slowly beginning to fade from his consciousness, but he could still feel as if the sword was still tightly clutched in his hand.

That was when he felt something warm and small shift against his torso, little hands grasping at his sides.

He sits up slightly, to find little Zephyr pressing herself against his chest, sound asleep. Blue blinks in confusion, but slowly lays back down next to her. He pulls her closer, running a hand down her back, while he wraps his arms around her.

She whimpers softly, and he curls around her protectively, placing his head right above hers on the mattress.

A light fur had been placed over them, and shuffled back, toward the wall, before he completely wrapped both of them in the fur.

Warmth spreads across him, bringing on a new wave of drowsiness, and he slips back into a dreamless slumber, a small smile on his lips.

Blue reawakens to soft voices, seemingly arguing over something. Zephyr is still pressed to his chest, breathing deep and evenly. 

Not wanting to disturb the girl, he slowly opens his eyes, and gazes around.

His stuff has been placed neatly on a shelf not far away, but his weapons are gone.

In the middle of the room, are Zephyr’s parents, Fishlegs, and a little blond boy, who’s gazing at him curiously, but obviously scared, as he’s hiding behind his mother’s leg.

He gives the boy a soft smile, and the kid tilts his head at him, before giving him a nervous smile of his own.

Blue sits up against the shelf behind him, wincing at the sharp twinge of pain that spasms up his leg. He shifts Zephyr so she’s laying on his stomach.

She doesn’t move, and looks down at her with a faint smile.

“Nuffink! Get back here!” Blue glances up at the whispered shout, to find the little boy toddling up to him curiously.

He smiles at the kid gently, not wanting to scare him, and quietly reaches out a hand to the little boy.

Blue’s eyes widen slightly, as the little boy uses his arm as leverage to scramble up onto the mattress, before he settles down in between Blue’s armpit and chest.

He looks back up to the two’s parents, who blink in confusion.

Fishlegs shoots the two an awkward smile, before he walks over to him.

“If they are bothering you, I can move them-”

“They’re fine, Fishlegs.” he states softly, and the blond nods an affirmative.

Zephyr and her brother’s parents cautiously walk over as well, and Blue can sense the tension in the air. The fear.

For some reason, they are both very familiar, but he still cannot place where he’s seen them before.

Zephyr’s brother snuggles in further, and Blue wraps his arm around the boy.

“Do… do you… remember us at all?” it’s the woman who speaks. She has a very pretty, kind voice, although it is tinted with fear.

Blue tilts his head slightly.

“No… should I?”

The man’s green eyes widen slightly.

“Well… uh… welcome? I guess?” he smiles awkwardly, and Blue blinks.

“You have no reason to be scared of me, sir. I would never think of harming you, or your family. I have just met you, after all.”

He gives the man a reassuring smile, and Fishlegs sighs softly.

He looks back over at the two, who give him slightly worried looks.

“Well… My name is Hiccup,” he points to himself, and then to his wife “This is Astrid, the one next to you is Nuffink, and you already know Zephyr and Fishlegs, I see.”

Blue nods.

“My name is Blue.”

Hiccup blinks, and gives him a more open smile.

“Welcome to Berk, bud.”


	6. Chapter Five

“Bug, I can’t carry you and walk at the same time.” Blue chuckles softly, as Zephyr paws at his legs to be picked up.

“Blue! Please!”

Blue sighs softly, and looks over at Hiccup for help.

“Zephyr, come on, he’s not going to be able to carry you.”

Blue sighs softly, as the little girl whines, but instead decides to follow along next to him.

His eye had healed just fine, although he still couldn’t see out of it, as he’d been blinded somehow before that had ever happened.

He leans over the crutches that Hiccup had made for him, and looks at him with a slightly tilted head.

“You’re sure you want me in your house?”

Hiccup nods, and gives him a bright smile.

“The kids seem to like you, and we haven’t really been able to find someone to take care of the kids besides my mother, but she needs a break sometimes, ya’ know?”

Blue nods slowly, as Hiccup leads him from the house, and into the bustling streets.

“It wasn’t this busy last time I was out here. What’s going on?”

Hiccup grins brightly.

“Our annual Thawfest Festival is starting next week so people are getting their decorations and stuff out.”

“Oh.”

Hiccup smiles at him reassuringly, as he leads him to a large, colorfully painted home, with two intricately carved lizard heads that hung over the door.

One was painted a deep shade of ebony, and had sharp, emerald eyes and long, hornlike ears, while the other was painted a soft sky blue, with yellow eyes, and a large frill of horns around its head.

“Those are some pretty sculptures you have.” Blue states, and Hiccup laughs.

“Gobber made those! They are of some close friends of ours.”

Blue tilts his head, and reaches up to gently stroke along the forehead of the black lizard’s carving. Tiny little carvings of scales pushed against the pads of his fingers.

“He did a good job.”

Hiccup blinks.

“Why, I’m going to have to tell him that, aren’t I?”

Blue follows Hiccup into the house, and looks around. It’s decorated very colorfully, and there is a fireplace right in the middle of the far wall.

“Hey! You’re back hun!”

Astrid wraps her arms around her husband’s neck, and Blue smiles softly.

Astrid looks over towards him, and takes one of his hands.

“Come on, I’ll help you get comfortable in the guest bedroom, okay?”

He nods along with her, as she pulls him along through a few hallways, and then pushes a door open to a medium-sized room with a bed, some shelves, and a small desk placed in between the shelves.

Astrid plucks Blue’s bags from his shoulders, and places them on one of the shelves.

“That shouldn’t be too hard for you to reach, should it?” she turns to him, and he shakes his head.

“No, that should be fine, Miss.”

She laughs softly.

“Please, just call me Astrid, there is no need for formalities in my home.”

He nods slowly, and limps over to the bed, where he leans his crutches up against the wall, and takes off his boots.

“Lunch should be ready in a couple hours. I’ll let you know when that is, okay?”


	7. Chapter Six

“Zephyr?” Blue calls out into the forest, as he waits to hear the little girl’s feet thumping through the grass.

There’s a soft giggle, as his legs are suddenly pounced on from behind.

“There you are, little one.” He turns around, and lifts the girl into the air, wrapping his arms around her, as he heads back towards the house. Winter was just beginning to set in at this point, and some of his memories were beginning to unthaw. 

He had a name now, he knows it’s there, but he just can’t quite put a finger on what it is quite yet, so he’s sticking with Blue for the moment.

Blue shoves the door open, and closes it behind him, walking into the softly lit interior of the house he shared with Hiccup and Astrid.

“I found her!” he calls, and Astrid laughs from the other room.

“How come she’ll come out for you, but not for me?” she states, and Blue shrugs.

He remembered his name today. 

Krogan found it so odd to call himself by the old name, as he was starting to remember what that name entailed- Drago’s manipulations, his lies, his unjust treatment of innocents. 

He didn’t like what the name came with, but it was  _ his _ name.

Zephyr seemed fine with the change, and had started referring to him as ‘Uncle Krogan.’ the thought made him smile. 

He liked having a family.


End file.
